


Marshall Lee D R A B B L E S

by dawnIsGone



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnIsGone/pseuds/dawnIsGone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M a r s h a l l L e e  X  R e a d e r: He didn't know when it happened, when it started. But he knew, at this moment, he was falling hard. Falling head over heels in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunrise

You sat on the roof of Marshall's house, watching the sun rise over the horizon.  
  
The sky was a brilliant ombre of dark blue, to light purple, to bright orange. Fluffy clouds were bathed in mauve, gold, yellow, amber. You sighed dreamily, absolutely loving the early-morning scene.  
  
Of course, Marshall didn't.  
  
"[Name], what are you doing on the roof?" he called from inside the house.  
  
"Watching the sun rise," you replied. "It's beautiful!"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "Please don't use 'sun', and 'beautiful' in the same sentence. Unless...you know, I was complimenting how attractive you are."  
  
You blushed.  
  
_**Word count: 100**_


	2. Hose-Down

"Marshall, stop it!" you cried, hugging your arms. "It's cold! It's cold!" Your hair was dripping wet, white shirt was soaked through, jean shorts sodden. "Marshall! Turn off the hose!"

The vampire snickered and pointed the hose back at the flowers he was watering earlier.

You sat down, shivering like crazy, and wringing out your hair while watching Marshall water the plants. After a while, he turned around to face you, smirking evilly.

"I can see your bra."

You blushed. "Shut up. You sprayed me for that reason, didn't you?"

"No, I was hoping for more."

"You nasty ass vampire!"

**_Word count: 100_ **


	3. Candy

Marshall unwrapped a watermelon-flavored Jolly Rancher. Sucked out the red. Tossed it into the trash can. He opened a cherry one. Sucked the out color. Dropped it into the bin.  
  
You walked into the kitchen and gasped.  
  
"Marshall! Those are my candies!"  
  
He looked up from his half-red candy. "So?" You pouted. "Are these, too?" He held up a plate of white M&M's.  
  
"Ah! You didn't eat the entire packet, did you?"  
  
"Nah, there's, like, half a bag left.  
  
You frowned and popped a watermelon-flavored onto your tongue. Marshall leaned over and stole it right out of your mouth.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
 _ **Word count: 100**_


	4. Piggy-Back Ride

You climbed onto Marshall's back.  
  
"[Name], what are you doing?" He gripped your arms, which were wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Piggy-back ride!" you said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No."  
  
You stuck your face next to his, he looked the other way, so you gave him the puppy-dog pout.  
  
"You're puppy-dog pouting now, aren't you?"  
  
You shook your head. "No, not at all!"  
  
He slowly turned his head...and found you pouting ever so cutely. He slapped his face, smiling somewhat. "You got me." He held you tight and took off.  
  
You giggled as the wind brushed your face. "I love you, Marshy~"  
  
_**Word count: 100**_


	5. Compliments

You drew a little kitty cat face on the sidewalk. Then you drew yourself. Then, of course, you drew Marshall. Said vampire crouched next to you.  
  
"Oh! I like this one." He pointed to the chalk Marshall. "Who is  _this_  handsome man?"  
  
"Marshall, you narcissist."  
  
"[Name], it's not wrong to compliment a man and tell him he's handsome." He smiled.  
  
"Are you trying to get me to admit that you're handsome?"  
  
"Yes." You huffed. "And it's also not wrong to compliment a woman and tell her she's beautiful." He reached over and tucked your hair behind your ear.  
  
"Oh, Marshall!"  
  
 _ **Word Count: 100**_


	6. Stolen

"MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING!" you raged as you tromped out of the bathroom. He turned around from watching the television. A prominent blush rose to his cheeks when saw you in only a bath towel.  
         
"Yes?"  
  
"Where are my clothes?!"  
  
"Uh, I don't know."  
  
"Right, and I'm the Queen of Swedenavia," you snapped.  
  
"Really?" he asked. "I didn't know that."  
  
You grit your teeth. "Now you're...cruising for a bruising, Marshall Lee."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, fine." He reached under a sofa cushion and brought out your undergarments. "Oh! Black lace, I like it."  
  
You felt your face heat up. "Shut up!"  
  
 _ **Word Count: 100**_


	7. Strawberries

"[Name]! Please, I'm still hungry!" Marshall whined as he reached for more strawberries that were out of his grasp.  
  
"No, you had enough already. You can have your seconds later." You put the strawberries in the refrigerator.  
  
"Puh-leeaase!"  
  
"No."  
  
"[Name]!"  
  
"Listen, Marshall, if you be a good boy and quiet down for ten minutes, you get your strawberries."  
  
He sighed. "Fine."  
  
Ten minutes passed. "Can I have my berries?"  
  
You handed him the plate. He took a strawberry and put it in your mouth.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Marshall leaned over and sapped the strawberry of color, his lips just gently brushing yours.  
  
 _ **Word count: 100**_


	8. Veggies

"[Name]! Eat. Your. Friggin'. Vegetables." Marshall held the plate in front of you.  
  
"No!" You covered your mouth and turned away.  
  
Marshall growled. He forked a forkful and forced it into your mouth. He clamped a hand over your mouth, making you swallow instead of spit. You gagged.  
  
"Don't make me eat that stuff!" you cried, gulping down a glass of water.  
  
"What's so bad about it?"  
  
"You made them!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It tastes like Bigfoot's ding-a-ling!" You stuffed a mouthful at him. His face turned green(er), and he vomited it out in the sink.  
  
"Told you."  
  
"It's not red!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
 _ **Word count: 100**_


	9. Hair Clip

"Marshall!" you moaned as he walked in through the front door.  
  
"Yeah?" He sat down on the couch next to where you were crashed and sulking. He stroked your hair.  
  
"I losh duh heir crip u gafe meh...." You said into a sofa cushion.  
  
Of course, Marshall understood.  
  
"You lost the hair clip I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah...." you groaned.  
  
"It's okay," he reassured, patting your back, and he pulled you upright. You looked at him with red, puffy eyes. He smiled, leaned forward, and kissed you lightly.  
  
"All you gotta do? Find a way to make it up."  
  
 _ **Word count: 100**_


	10. Sleepy Time

"Marshy, I'm going to bed, okay? Good night."  
  
"Okay," he replied.  
  
You plopped down in bed and pulled the blankets over you. You closed your eyes, just about to fall asleep, when your door creaked open. Marshall's silhouette stood in the doorway.  
  
"Marshall?"  
  
He closed the door silently and walked over next to you. He pushed you over and slid into bed with you. He hugged you from behind and snuggled his face into your hair.  
  
"You're so warm," he said, sounding rather drowsy, then kissed your neck.  
  
"Mm~" you murmured happily. "Don't do that again, please."  
  
"Pssh," he snickered.  
  
 _ **Word count: 100**_


	11. Bird

"You poor thing...." you sympathized with the injured bird, stroking her head.  
  
"Ooh! What's that?" Marshall sat down next to you on the couch.  
  
"Wounded bird," you said.  
  
"Can I eat it?"  
  
"No."  
  
You put the bird in a box layered with towels. She chirped, and you giggled. You set the bird aside, and she chirped unhappily. Marshall picked the box up and placed it in your lap.  
  
"She's not happy without you, [Name]."  
  
You giggled and kissed the top of the bird's head.  
  
Marshall scowled. "You never kiss me like that!"  
  
"Mm...." You leaned over and kissed Marshall's head.  
  
 _ **Word count: 100**_


	12. Snow

"Marshy, come on!" you called as you ran out into the slowly falling snow.  
  
"Coming!" He wrapped his checkered scarf around his neck and followed quickly.  
  
You stuck out your tongue and let the snow land on it. When you looked around to find Marshall, you realized he'd made a full snow man. Coal eyes, carrot nose, blueberry mouth, branchy arms. He looked over and tackled you.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I love the snowflakes on your lashes," he whispered. "It brings out your eyes. Delicate."  
  
You smiled. He touched the tip of your nose with his.  
  
You nuzzled his warm neck childishly.  
  
 ** _Word count: 100_**


	13. Prize

"If you can beat my record, I'll give you a prize," you said.  
  
"What prize?" Marshall asked as he twirled a dart in his hand, eyeing the dartboard.  
  
"You'll get it once you win. So long as you get six hundred points on there, you get your prize!" You pat his back. Marshall frowned at the six darts in his hand. All of them had to be bulls-eyes.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Six darts flew. Six hundred points scored.  
  
" _Voila!_ " Marshall pumped his fist into the air. "Prize?"  
  
You smiled, stood on tiptoe, and kissed his lips.  
  
He smirked. "I like it!"  
  
 _ **Word count: 100**_


	14. Nighttime

"But Marshall, I'm scared!" You looked down the hallway.

"[Name], your room is right there," he pointed, "like, three meters away."

"But it's so dark."

"Turn on the lights, then."

"There's a black out right now."

Marshall sighed, picked you up, and floated to your bedroom door. You stepped down and the floorboards creaked. You shrieked. "Floorboards," he said. Your curtains flew around like ghosts. You whimpered. Marshall shut the window. "Wind." You were reluctant to get in your bed because of the lumpy monster in there. You pointed. "Pillows," Marshall sighed.

Marshall ended up having to sleep with you.

_**Word count: 100** _   



	15. Pocky

"And...here you go!" Marceline stuck a Pocky in her cousin's mouth. "You do it with [Name], alright, Marshy?"

"Uh...okay?"

Marshall floated over to you and sat down crossed legged.

"Hey, [Name]. Pocky?" He leaned towards you.

"What are you doing, Marshall? Hey!" He held your chin, opened your mouth, and stuck half the chocolate-covered treat inside.

He took a bite. You bit off your end. Marshall smirked and took a huge bite. You squeaked a little but nibbled the biscuit stick.

Marshall snorted, kissed you, and used his tongue to dig the rest of the Pocky out of your mouth.

_**Word count: 100** _   



	16. Glasses

You slipped the fake glasses onto Marshall's face. "You look even cuter with glasses." You beamed at him.  
  
"Heh, thanks." He took them off and put them on your face. "You seem so mature." He smiled. "You look nice. You should wear fake glasses more often."  
  
You grabbed another pair of spectacles and had Marshall put them on. "You look like a teacher," you said.  
  
"You look like professor."  
  
"Marshy?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You look...handsome."  
  
"You've never said that to me."  
  
"I know. You need to wear glasses more often. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure."  
  
"Pinky promise?"  
  
"Of course. Pinky promise." He pinky-promised.

_**Word count: 100** _


	17. Swimsuit

"[Name], you're taking forever!" Marshall complained. "Just choose a random swimsuit and buy it!"

You stepped out of the fitting room. "But it's such a hard choice. I like how this one fits, but I like that one's design, and"

"Can _I_ choose for you?"

"No! You've got terrible taste."

He pouted. "How 'bout this one?" He grabbed a fuchsia bikini.

"Gross!" you yelled.

He sighed. "This?" A one piece, black, with little hearts all over it.

"Marshall, are you kidding?"

He whistled. "Ooh! How 'bout this?"

You shrieked. "That's just a bunch of strings! Where'd you get that?!"

**_Word count: 100_ **


	18. Pillows

"Mm~" You snuggled your body pillow and opened your eyes. "Ah!"  
  
Marshall snickered and retreated his face.  
  
"What the heck was that for?" You sat up, crossing your arms.  
  
"For laughs." He suppressed a smile at your mad face. "Aw, don't get mad!" He pat your head. You swatted him away and threw a sofa cushion in his face. "Ow...."  
  
You tittered.  
  
"I was trying to make you feel better!" He whammed the cushion at your head.  
  
"Ow! Marshall!"  
  
He blinked and looked at his cushion. "Oh, sorry." He climbed onto the sofa next to you and kissed your head.  
  
 _ **Word count: 100**_


	19. Ivy

You stared up at the ivy vines crawling up the side of Marshall's house. He walked up next to you.  
  
"Don't you get annoyed by those?" you asked.  
  
"What? The vines?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No not really. Here, sit down, I'll show you why." You sat down next to him. "So basically, you're the house, and I'm the ivy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like it better that way. Anyways, this is what Ivy does." Marshall pulled you into his lap, wrapped his arms around your waist, and rested his head on your shoulder.  
  
"Why am _I_ the house?"  
  
"What? You don't like me?"  
  
 ** _Word count: 100_**


	20. Theatre

  
"[Name], let go, my arm is numb."  
  
"No!" you protested, not daring to look at the silver screen.  
  
Marshall sighed. "[Name], those are vampires on the screen, you're not supposed to be scared of vampires."  
  
"Fine...." You glared at the screen. After a while, you said, "Marshall, it's dark in the theatre."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't like the theatre."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't like this movie."  
  
Marshall sighed. "Alright, let's go." He took your hand and left the theatre with you. You turned back and stuck your tongue out at the building.  
  
"Come on, [Name]."  
  
You quickly turned and hurried after Marshall.  
  
 ** _Word count: 100_**


End file.
